


Declaration of War

by lilworros



Series: Rapid Decisive Operations [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin/Eren/Misaka, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OTP3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilworros/pseuds/lilworros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Armin,"Misaka said quietly as she looks at him straight on. No, there is no flinching from this conversation.</p>
<p>Armin stares straight back. He won't back down from this moment either. Misaka may be the strongest and most ruthless person he knows, but he wants it just as badly as she does so he won't let her intimate him now.</p>
<p>"I know, " Armin starts slowly. He's finally going to push out the words that have started building in the back of his mind ever since he caught Misaka eyes as they were both watching Eren pushing them and leading them. Ever since the first time that their eyes meet when they were taking in the beauty of Eren's determination. Ever since then Armin had these words coming together in the back of his mind, readying himself for the day that he would make his intentions clear and meet Misaka head on for this race, battle, fight for Eren's affections. "That Eren is worth the fight. I won't begrudge Eren if he chooses you. I hope that you would do the same for me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of War

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of a twelve part series. Slowly moving the trio in a triad. If you are interested in asking me questions or following a really ~~cool~~ tumblr, check me out at echoingnarc.tumblr.com

"Armin,"Misaka said quietly as she looks at him straight on. No, there is no flinching from this conversation.

Armin stares straight back. He won’t back down from this moment either. Misaka may be the strongest and most ruthless person he knows, but he wants it just as badly as she does so he won’t let her intimate him now.

"I know, " Armin starts slowly. He’s finally going to push out the words that have started building in the back of his mind ever since he caught Misaka eyes as they were both watching Eren pushing them and leading them. Ever since the first time that their eyes meet when they were taking in the beauty of Eren’s determination. Ever since then Armin had these words coming together in the back of his mind, readying himself for the day that he would make his intentions clear and meet Misaka head on for this race, battle, fight for Eren’s affections. ”That Eren is worth the fight. I won’t begrudge Eren if he chooses you. I hope that you would do the same for me.”

Armin can feel the relief of finally having the words off his chest- of confessing his devotion, of finally having this silent war in the open. He feels the relief making his legs feel like water and he as to stiffen his back when he sees Misaka takes a deep breath to answer his declaration of war. 

Misaka takes another before she starts, “Armin, if he chooses you just know that I will still be close. He’s my family.” At the word family, Misaka takes a deeper breath that makes Armin wince, he knows how much family means to Misaka and especially now that it’s only her and Eren. Part of Armin wants to give up the fight now, because he sees Misaka as family as his kickass sister and he wants everything for her. But he can’t because Eren is worth fighting Misaka and himself, it’s worth seeing if there is a chance with Eren. 

Misaka is still taking breaths that are starting to become less deep and a little more shallower. Armin can see the effort that it’s taken for her to stay this composed. And Armin can’t help himself when he swings his arms around her. He can’t help but to tuck himself closer to his kickass sister, his enemy in love. He can now feel her breath shuttering a little and he’s a little glad that he was not the only one not looking forward for this talk. 

Armin can’t help but spills out, “I meant that’s even if Eren would like, you know, boys. Statistically, I have less than a 1 in 4 chance with Eren. I mean, you as a girl and his probably heternormative tendencies-“

Armin is cut off short when Misaka paps him lightly on the head and says, “Armin you are a worthy foe in this fight.”

After that Armin feels Misaka curl herself over his head and kind of holds him for a bit. It’s this loving gesture that reminds Armin that Misaka is his other best friends. Even in the full rush of his crush on Eren and how just being around him can get you caught up in his enthusiasm, it had always been Armin and Misaka sharing grins and watching out for their Eren. 

It had always been them two and even if Eren picks one of them. It would still be ok because they would be together, because they have always been together in this cruel world. 

After a while, Misaka pulls away from Armin and starts again, “Armin, I wanted start off by telling you that your my best friend and I hope that we can still be friends no matter what.” Armin smiles as he thinks how it kind of echo what he was thinking earlier. 

Misaka’s face brighten’s as a little smile spreads across her face, “Besides, it took the two of us to get him here, right. I doubt that I could do this all on my own.” 

Armin barks out a surprise laugh as he shakes his head and thinks about all the training that they had to do to get to this moment. Finally, they would no longer be cadets and ready to the world to fight beside each other and venture pass these walls.

Misaka and him are still holding on to that thought when Eren comes barreling around the corner. 

"Hey guys, where were y’all?”, Eren shouts excitedly at him and Misaka, putting a little too much cheer into such a normal statement. Armin studies Eren as little as he ventures into the little alcove that him and Misaka found to have this chat. 

‘Eren isn’t as carefree as he wants us to believe, ‘Armin ponders to himself as Eren continues to push the limited space of the alcove to the max as he squirms his way between the space that was between Armin and Misaka. 

"You know guys, you should venture too far off without me. There’s titans in these parts.” Eren jokes the same stale joke that everyone says nowadays. Armin just shakes his head as he moves further away from Misaka, now that Eren is taking up all the space. Armin notices the way that Eren eyes glances between the space that wasn’t there before. Armin takes a moment to take in Eren’s face and how the way it’s upturn, his eyes are catching the starlight making them shine. It’s that quiet beauty that Armin loves to soak up and the fact that Armin could always tell when Eren is thinking too hard.

So when Armin and Misaka only give each other a slide glance instead of their usual groan at Eren’s atempt at being funny. Eren cocks his head and peers closer at them. As if he’s trying to figure out why his two best friends would need time to talk to each other instead of their usual group setting.

Armin wants to laugh at how put out Eren looks now that it’s finally clicked that him and Misaka had found a secluded place to chat, the night right before they join their respected military group. Armin rolls his eyes, thinking that a certain Jean was responsible for breaking up Misaka and his time together.

‘If Eren only knew,’ Armin thinks to himself as he excuses himself so he can his start his way back to the barracks.

He waves a little bye to Misaka as he passes by her. Eren, of course, looks at him with his typical angry puppy face on why he would leave when Eren just got there. Armin just smirks at Eren. He’s tempted to stick his tongue out at him but he just continues to smirk at Eren instead. 

Armin lets out a happy sigh to his self as he continues his way back and takes in the two most important people in the world to him. 

Armin feels a fierceness in his chest that wasn’t there before as he turns to face the night. He will fight for Eren’s love and he will fight to make sure all three of them will be together, the only thing that would stop him from fighting would be death


End file.
